


Nothing Like Good Company...

by Siver



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Fluff, Ghost Swap 2019, Multi, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/pseuds/Siver
Summary: Eight years after the park, sometimes there are still some rough patches, but there's so much more to make it better.
Relationships: Alma/Cabanela/Jowd (Ghost Trick)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Nothing Like Good Company...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yunalystelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunalystelle/gifts).



> Ghost Swap treat for Kyarorain over at Tumblr!

“Case causing you trouble?” Jowd’s hand came to rest on Cabanela’s shoulder. Cabanela appeared normal outwardly when Jowd entered his office to the sight of him at his desk, legs up and a sheaf of papers in in his hands, but touching him like this, Jowd could feel the tension. Appearances never did mean much in his case.

Cabanela craned his head back over the chair. “What makes you say that, baby?”

“A noodle shouldn’t be so knotted up,” he replied wryly while kneading at a tired muscle. “You’re off the clock now, but neck deep in paperwork when you should be getting ready to go. Alma’s got a lasagne going. If you want to let her hard work go cold, be my guest.”

“I wouldn’t dreaaam of it. I’ll be done soon.”

“Need a hand with anything?”

“I think you’ve got it well-covered, baby,” Cabanela practically purred and leaned into Jowd’s touch. He sighed—something that managed to sound both tired and content. “I was just thinkin’ this case had to have happened then. No reason it wouldn’t, but I would’ve been handlin’ your case at the same time.”

They were closer than further now from the night that brought them to this point. It was a strange thought. No longer would he have dual memories of what was and what is. Back to a singular life like any other give or take a ghost cat. But that was his problem; Cabanela didn’t have such things to worry about. He didn’t have the memories, which had caused him frustration in the past, Jowd knew, but surely he was past it by now? It was his job to stew, not Cabanela’s.

“No need to compete with yourself,” Jowd said lightly over the heavier weight starting to sink.

“That would be a win-win, wouldn’t it? It’s not a competition. Of course it’d be easier if I knew what happened then, but that wouldn’t be much of a chaaaallenge, would it? I knooow my limits and I’m not there yet.”

He said as if he hadn’t possibly surpassed them in that other timeline, Jowd thought with an inward shake of his head. Maybe not yet, but then… Well there shouldn’t be a need for catching escaped prisoners or explosions at any rate.

He was probably the last one who should be saying it, well perhaps second-last to the master currently under his hands, but he said it anyway. “You don’t need to hit them before you get help.”

“Don’t worry old friend,” Cabanela said. “Only a passin’ thought. I like this muuuch better.”

With a sudden convoluted movement he swung his legs off the desk and leaned forward. Jowd released him and in what felt like a matter of seconds Cabanela tidied his files away and was at Jowd’s shoulder.

“You’re done then,” Jowd said. Not quite a question, not quite a statement.

“I had a thought, but I can’t pursue it until tomorrow. Shaaall we? It wouldn’t do to keep the looovely ladies waiting.”

Despite Jowd’s warning dinner was freshly out of the oven and ready when they got home. “I know to push things ahead on a work day,” Alma said teasingly, giving them both a kiss. “Especially after hardly seeing you all week, _Inspector._ ” she said to Cabanela with a poke to the nose.

“Sorry, baby. We’ve got a nasty case goin’ beyond the usual work.”

“My point exactly.”

Dinner was a pleasant affair, all such talk forgotten and worries pushed aside for now.

“Lynne got a new puppy!” Kamila exclaimed.

“Did she now?” Jowd said and knew by the look Cabanela shot him his attempt to sound surprised hadn’t quite landed home on all fronts. When Alma mirrored the look he could only hope Kamila hadn’t noticed.

“Mhm! His name is Missile and he’s adorable!”

“I’m looking forward to meeting him,” Jowd said seriously. Eight years. Now they were all returned and it had only taken a little careful nudging from him to get things moving. That was one thing he couldn’t stand the thought of seeing changed.

“Maybe she can bring him. Can she?” Kamila stopped and frowned. “Oh… but would Sissy mind?”

Now Jowd couldn’t stop a laugh. “I’m sure Sissel will be happy to meet him. Lynne can bring him over whenever she wants.”

“Yay! And you have to meet him too, Cabs!”

“I wouldn’t miiiss it!”

“So, the Little Warrior’s arrived at last, has he?” Cabanela later said quietly while they sat on the couch after leaving Kamila to occupy the freshly cleared dining hall with a full arsenal of paper, pencils, string and a ruler and a concentrating frown already on her face by the time they’d left her to it.

“Ten weeks old and I suspect Lynne will have her hands full,” Jowd said.

“Ha! I have to saaay I’m lookin’ forward to meeting him at last.”

“As am I,” Alma said. She smiled at Sissel curled up on Jowd’s lap. “We owe him so much too. I imagine you must be looking forward to it as well, Sissel.”

He gave an appreciative meow in response. Jowd reached out to wrap an arm around each of Alma and Cabanela. Missile was a fixed point to look forward to indeed. This second set of five years as he thought of them were starkly different. This time then he was in prison and the thought of ever having an evening like this again was impossible.

He felt… good. And what of their white-coated companion so tense in the office? “Are you all right?” he asked quietly.

Cabanela’s smile only broadened as two sets of eyes pinned him down. He leaned harder into Jowd’s arm and reached over him to catch Alma’s hand.

“Couldn’t be better baby. A fiiine evening with the best people in the world. Nothing like it.”

“Nothing like it,” Jowd echoed softly.


End file.
